


"Mr. Kruger" Devours Reiner

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Death, Horror, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Poor Falco sees it happen, Quick vore drabble, Reiner Braun gets eaten by Eren Yeager, Same Size, Suicidal Thoughts, That's it that's the plot, Tragedy, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: SEASON 4 ATTACK ON TITAN SPOILERS!Falco leads Reiner to the basement before the festival to meet "Mr. Kruger."  As Reiner begs Eren not to attack the people at the festival, Eren picks him up and swallows him whole.  But that's not enough to sate his desire for revenge.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"Mr. Kruger" Devours Reiner

“Eren…” Reiner wept, falling to his knees. The sounds of Willy Tybur’s voice, and the cheers of the crowd, echoed above the cellar that he was in. 

If Eren attacked the festival, so many innocent people would die.

“Don’t hurt everyone out there. Please, Eren! I’m a horrible person. Just kill me!”

The man with long, dark hair stared at him. “Stand up, Reiner.” He offered a hand without smiling. 

Reiner felt a dash of hope, and then-

Eren threw him into the air with incredible strength and opened his mouth. It should have been impossible. Before the Vice-Chief of the Warrior Program could scream, he found himself head-first in the Shifter’s gullet. 

Falco cried out in horror. “Mr. Braun!”

Eren’s hands pushed Reiner’s kicking legs down, and the struggling man was pushed lower into Eren’s body. He swallowed a little, slowly edging his huge prey down his wet throat. Reiner was moaning in despair, but he wasn’t kicking quite as much as Eren had expected. 

_That’s right…_ Eren thought. _he’s been wanting to die these days, anyway. He's been craving it._

Falco ran up and tugged on Eren’s sleeve.

“Mr. Kruger, stop! You’re killing him!”

Eren's frighteningly intense gaze fell on him. Falco’s eyes widened. The kid backed away, and Eren continued ignoring him.

Then the long-haired man gave a last, mighty shove, and the rest of Vice-Chief Braun sank unceremoniously into Eren’s stomach with a horrible slurping noise.

An undignified burp came from the Shifter’s throat, ridiculously loud due to all the displaced air. The sound would have been funny if it weren’t for the horrifying situation.

“You see, we’re the same, Reiner.”

Inside the hellish darkness of Eren’s stomach, Reiner Braun wept. 

The one thing tethering him to life was his Warrior Cadets.

_If Eren commits this atrocity, Falco, Gabi, Udo, and Sofia will die._

_He’ll kill them and everyone else in the crowd._

“Please, Eren,” Reiner begged, “You have me. You got your revenge. Don’t kill anyone else.”

He knew that his words were futile.

Just then, an orange light appeared, penetrating even the walls of Eren’s stomach. 

“RUN!” Reiner screamed.

Luckily, Falco had already started scrambling towards the door. 

Eren’s Titan exploded into being with a thunderous roar, punching up through the apartment building and killing the families in it. The Attack Titan reached towards Willy Tybur on the stage. As Eren devoured him, then punched the people in the stands into oblivion, Reiner clawed at the walls of the stomach that trapped him. But nothing would stop Eren’s massacre. 

Reiner died in despair, assuming that all of his friends had perished.


End file.
